


【盾冬】How I Met My Cat

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 庆祝我们冬哥终于有猫了!





	【盾冬】How I Met My Cat

巴基第一次见到阿尔派恩是在自我回收的路上。那个时候阿尔派恩还不叫阿尔派恩，巴基也还只是九头蛇的资产。

他刚刚完成了解冻以来的第一个任务，也许是第二个，也有可能更多，但那又有什么区别呢，反正到最后都是要被洗掉的。他不知道重复地被迫遗忘意味着什么，他也不在乎。武器不需要这种复杂的感情，特别是当这种感情会影响到武器的使用效率时。

这次的任务目标有些难缠，不仅拥有一身的肥肉和蛮力还配有一屋子的保镖，这使场面变得非常难看。冬兵到最后不得不牺牲掉自己的一只右脚来为自己创造一击致命的机会。

他粗略地分析了一下自己的故障程度，一时间想要回去再给那只肥猪几刀。

他妈的狗屎美国佬。

冬兵在任务前被告知要在三点前回到指定回收处，然而挂着严重脱臼的右脚他是绝对走不了多远的，与其在太阳升起后站在马路中央傻兮兮地被人围观，还不如把自己隐蔽起来等着负责人来回收。几经利弊权衡，冬兵拖着右脚找到一处臭烘烘的黑巷子，靠着墙壁坐了下来。

他这次的负责人是谁来着？罗……罗姆斯？好像不对…………应该是……罗……正当冬兵胡思乱想之时，一声微弱的叫声吸引了他的注意力。

冬兵循着声音望去，努力眯了眯眼睛，才发现对方是一只通体雪白的幼猫，幼猫好奇地盯着他，浅金色的瞳孔散发着奇异而温暖的光芒，它迈着轻盈的步子向冬兵的方向移动，他咽了咽口水，莫名地感到有些紧张。

终于，幼猫来到了他的腿边，它看也不看冬兵，兀自低头嗅了嗅脑袋边的大腿，可能觉得血腥味与垃圾的腐臭味比起来要容易接受，于是它满意地蹭了蹭冬兵厚重的作战服，轻轻一跃就准确地落在了他的大腿上，没一会就打起了小声的呼噜，毛茸茸的尾巴随着呼噜声轻轻地上下拍打。

冬兵瞪着腿上那只白团子发呆，不知道为什么那团仿佛闪着光的白色总让他想起一座高山，山上覆盖着终年不化的积雪，他隐约能听到火车的轰鸣，混杂着绝望的叫喊，模糊到像烟一样，一触即散。

想不起来就算了，冬兵想，总是会被洗掉的。

 

朗姆洛是在一个垃圾堆一样的小巷里找到资产的。资产靠在墙上，头扭向里面的一处高墙，他的头发上挂着凝固的血块，右脚以一种扭曲的姿势挂在腿上，一群苍蝇绕着他上下乱飞，他却一动不动，好像一尊被随意丢弃的劣等雕像。

想着回去要写的一大堆任务报告，朗姆洛烦躁地挠挠头，一只脚在资产身边跺了跺，苍蝇倒是都被惊跑了，冬兵却只是眨了眨眼，没有说话。

这下好了，资产不但严重故障，还傻了，这得写多少报告啊。朗姆洛翻了个白眼，冒着失去一只手的风险在冬兵眼前挥了挥。

“资产，回收开始了。”

冬兵这才偏过头来，瞪着对方沉默良久，直到身经百战的特战队员感到头皮发麻了才开口说道：“罗姆洛。”

“是朗姆洛！”

“它跑了。”

“谁？目击者吗？我操这下完蛋了皮尔斯准得把我大卸八块……”

“猫，猫跑掉了。”

“…………”

“罗姆洛。”

“请叫我朗姆洛谢谢。”

“我想养猫。”

“…………行啊，”朗姆洛叹了口气把资产拽了起来，“回去我跟上头汇报一下。”

冬兵这才顺从地任由负责人将自己连拖带拽地搬了起来。他盯着朗姆洛的后脑勺良久，困惑地眯了眯眼睛。

奇怪，他的头发不应该是这个颜色的，不应该这么暗，应该再明亮一点，再暖和一点，应该是一种能发出光的颜色，就像……就像……像那只小猫的眼睛。他的头发被改装了吗？还是我的记忆又出问题了？冬兵张了张嘴，还是将嘴边的疑问咽了回去。

朗姆洛坐在货车的一边向对面看去，冬兵跟一堆大大小小的武器堆在一起，不发出一点声音，仿佛他自己也是武器的一部分，而自己这边则坐着一排全副武装的战斗人员，随时准备麻醉失控的资产。

随着一阵颠簸，资产的身影跟着他身边的武器一起摇晃了一下，他好像突然醒了过来，一直低着的头缓缓抬起。

对面的战斗人员们身形瞬间紧绷了起来，他们迅速拔出麻醉枪，整齐划一地对准了对面的人形兵器，然而冬兵却完全没有理会那一排黑洞洞的枪口，他的眼神缓缓扫过战斗人员的脸，在经过朗姆洛时停了下来。

“罗……朗姆洛。”

朗姆洛想了想，向其他人做了个待命的手势，等他们纷纷放下麻醉枪才回过头去示意冬兵继续说下去。

“那只猫，白的，”冬兵严肃道：“我要叫它阿尔派恩。”

朗姆洛无语地点了点头，表示回去会把他的要求详细地写在报告里，冬兵这才满意地低下头去，重新融进了武器堆里。

猫也好，要求也罢，反正最后都是会被洗掉的。朗姆洛暗自叹了口气，嘲笑自己居然开始同情武器了。再说，资产可没有资格提要求呀。

————

巴基第二次见到阿尔派恩是在逃亡的路上。那时阿尔派恩已经忘了那个晚上冒着血腥味的温床，巴基也还没有想起自己的名字。

他知道自己不止是冬兵，知道自己有过过去，知道那次失败的任务，那个美国队长——史蒂夫罗杰斯与自己的过去有关，却也仅限于知道罢了。然而这样的认知对于他来说已经算是弥足珍贵，他不愿意再回去接受洗脑，做一件没有思想的资产，于是他在将目标救回岸边后逃跑了。第一次，这件武器开始想要成为人类，或者说，变回人类。

这里是巴基找到的第十处安全屋，比前九处要更简陋一些，或者说，要简陋得多。斑驳的墙壁生着星星点点的青苔，每走一步都能听见地板发出的不堪重负的呻吟，每一个拐角都织着细密的蛛网，窗户上沾满了厚厚的粉尘，阳光从外面挤进来，形成惨淡了的光束，要不是每天都有写日记的习惯，巴基甚至要怀疑这里其实是自己在逃亡中炸掉的九个安全屋之一了。

但好在麻雀虽破，五脏俱全，安全屋的基本配置还都是在的，最关键的是残破意味着无人问津，根据九头蛇“装备要帅，表情要坏，出场华丽，退场神秘”的一贯作风，这处安全屋十有八九早就被弃置了，这说不定将会是他换的最后一个落脚点了，巴基抖了抖扫帚上的灰，感到有些开心。

在为期两天的大扫除后，巴基成功地清理掉了屋子里所有毫无用处的破烂，换句话说就是扔掉了屋子里百分之八十的破家具，没有办法，这就是“安全”的代价啊，巴基耸了耸肩，打算在被自己保留下来的床上好好休息一下，犒劳犒劳自己。

然而一束冰冷的视线如同一个信号，瞬间就打碎了他好不容易为自己搭建的安逸。巴基整个身子颤抖了一下，他迅速从口袋里掏出匕首，看也不看地向窗口猛地掷了过去，连带着自己也失去重心向前娘呛了几步，然而对面并没有任何动静。射骗了。他骂了句脏话，决定至少先看清这次追捕人员的配置和人数，于是他瞪向视线的源头，然而——

那里一个人也没有，但刚刚的视线却也不是什么错觉，那里——窗前的书桌上——蹲着一只猫，通体雪白，淡黄的瞳孔静静地盯着自己，阳光避开了糊满报纸的窗玻璃，又从不知何时被打开的窗户缝隙里钻了进去，打在了猫雪白的毛皮上，漂亮，纯净，像一座雪山。

巴基长出了一口气，一只手抹了把脸上的冷汗，另一只手将没入墙中的匕首狠狠地拔了出来，墙上的皴裂一时间更严重了，蛛网状的裂痕密密麻麻地向外蔓延。白猫就蹲在那里，眼珠子随着巴基的动作而四处转动，在看到墙上的伤疤时，它那亮而透明的眼睛瞬间瞪得更大了，仿佛一位面对着闯了祸的调皮儿子的母亲，正熟练地用眼神进行谴责教育并不动声色地给孩子一个先行认错的机会。

巴基在白猫严厉的瞪视下心虚地用手蹭了蹭墙上的皴裂，仿佛这样就能将其抹平似的。白猫仿佛被他的幼稚行为气得没了办法，只见它灵活地翻了个白眼，径自跳下书桌，迈着优雅的猫步熟门熟路地走进了厨房。巴基像个小媳妇似的跟在后面，后知后觉地想起自己好像在清扫时倒掉了厨房地板上快要烂掉的若干块小鱼干。

“…………”

他妈的狗屎人类佬。

 

巴基望向窗外，白猫带着怒气的身影早已消失无踪，只留下一束光从窗户的缝隙中钻进来，窗户被白猫撞地更开了，被带得乎外乎里地扇动起来，光束也跟着时宽时窄，晃地巴基眼睛生疼，他伸出手想把窗户关牢，手抓住窗把时犹豫了一下，于是一条窄窄的光束就一直待在了那里，突兀地停留在了这个昏暗的房间。

这之后的日子白猫会时不时的破窗而入，厨房的地板上总会有吃不完的小鱼干，由黄色的猫脸圆盘盛着，比自己以前私藏的还要新鲜。

这时如果巴基还醒着就会跟猫打声招呼：“嘿，阿尔派恩。”然后给自己和猫咪都来杯牛奶。

是的，它有名字了，由一个笨手笨脚的人类佬所取的听起来就很冷的他妈的名字。阿尔派恩很嫌弃，但每次听到巴基的声音它还是会停下来向他点点头，嘴里总是塞着一到三个不等的小鱼干。

今天巴基起了个大早，准确来说他基本就没有睡。他的梦里总是会出现残肢断臂，死去的人的亡灵在梦里尖叫，他们的脸被扭曲成各种奇形百怪的样子，有时会是好几个人的五官挤在一起，有时则会缺几个器官，而器官原本的地方则被血窟窿取代，巴基有时候会想也许这就是他们死去时的样子，我在他们的脸上开了个洞，他们死了，我还活着，冤灵就再来找我报仇。

更糟的时候他会梦见九头蛇，梦见那些针管，那些全副武装的战士，笑容疯狂的科学家，还有那把椅子，那闪烁着的电流，在他耳边嘶嘶作响。这时他会疯了似的翻出一本又一本笔记，来确认自己的记忆并没有因为这些恶心的噩梦而再次错乱。

但只有很少的时候，他会梦见一座雪山，一个英俊的男人和他的一头金发，在太阳的照射下雪与他的金发都迸发出耀眼的光芒。他也不总是那么英俊，有时他会突然变成一个瘦弱的病鬼，不停地咳嗽，脸上脏兮兮地还总是带着大大小小的伤，但也还是那样的耀眼，像家里的那柱光，从窗户缝隙里钻进来，突兀但温暖。

他很少梦到这个，统共只有三次，但他愿意为了这个在黑暗中闭上眼睛，哪怕再有一次也好呢，他总会在未知的梦境降临前这样想着。

今天巴基显然并没有如愿以偿。被电椅束缚的恐惧即使在他惊醒之后也还是挥之不去，他甚至还会时不时听见脑后虚幻的电流声，看见蓝色的火花在眼前闪耀。他于是就这样一手死死地捂着后脑勺一手攥着床沿，维持着这个别扭的姿势在黑暗中瞪大双眼，直到那束光柱重新出现在家里才终于找回了呼吸。

厨房里再次传来了翻找食物的动静，巴基眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，拖着步子摸到厨房门口，向里面懒洋洋地打了声招呼：“嘿，阿尔派…………嗯？”

巴基愣住了，他傻傻地瞪着冰箱前仿佛是从为数不多的美梦里走出来的金发男人，一句话都说不出来。

男人显然是听到了门口的动静，他转过身来，金发在昏暗的厨房中熠熠闪光，蓝色如大海般的眼睛波光粼粼，突兀但温暖。

“嘿，巴基。”史蒂夫笑着说道。

————

阿尔派恩觉得天要塌下来了，他妈的狗屎人类佬！两个！两个笨手笨脚的人类佬！我的厨房啊！塞了一个人类就够了，居然又来了一个！

他觉得整个屋子的空气都要被这两个肥头大耳的人类给呼吸光了，不然为什么自己现在感到这么窒息？是不是你？巴基？是不是你跑出去勾引野男人了？？还把人家带回家了！！我不允许！我养不起这么多人类啊！我的天你们为什么要贴在一起？不知羞耻！你要是把我家巴基搞怀孕了怎么办啊？我养不起再多的人类了，又没有别的猫愿意养，要不给他们做个绝育好了……

巴基被阿尔派恩瞪到后背发冷，他讨好地冲蹲在书桌上的白猫笑了笑，拍了拍肚子上史蒂夫的手背，于是他有些不情愿地松开了紧紧环抱住巴基的手。

站在一人一猫的视线交汇处，他莫名有些紧张，于是向旁边悄悄地挪了一下，伸出手分别向着猫和人的方向摊了摊：“阿尔派恩，史蒂夫；史蒂夫，阿尔派恩。”

“喵。”闭嘴，我不想知道这个野男人的名字。

“这就是那只比我先找到你的猫吗？”

“…………”

巴基在一片死寂中翻了个白眼，他捋了捋史蒂夫的金发，伸手把阿尔派恩抱下书桌，白猫象征性地挣扎了一下就没了动作（给我放……嗯，暖和），任由巴基将他抱到了厨房。

史蒂夫跟着一起走了进来，渴望地盯着巴基臂弯的位置，眼神炽热到仿佛能把猫毛烧出个洞，巴基显然是注意到了，他小心翼翼地把阿尔派恩放到小鱼干前，直起腰来拍拍手，转过身来戳了戳史蒂夫的胸膛坏笑道：“小史蒂薇几岁啦还想要抱抱？难道昨天巴基妈咪没有喂饱你吗？”

史蒂夫的脸以令巴基叹为观止的速度红了起来，他手足无措地看着满脸揶揄的巴基，像个笨嘴拙舌的男孩，嘴巴微张想学着对方说些俏皮话却怎么都说不出口。

巴基以前总是认为史蒂夫的笨拙是因为他还是个处男，后来他发现他错了，大错特错。无论他们做过几次爱，我们伟大的美国队长还是会在恋爱时表现得像个小处男，还是个他妈的迷人到爆的核武器级小处男！

看着史蒂夫呆头呆脑的样子，巴基忍不住又挤了挤眼睛：“你还是在床上的时候比较会说话，伶牙俐齿的，连舌头都……唔！”

 

阿尔派恩觉得天已经塌下来了。这两个他妈的狗屎人类佬啊！不知廉耻！舌头！看到舌头了！好你个巴基！你还没给我倒牛奶呢！

吃完这顿我就带他们做绝育。阿尔派恩嘴里塞着小鱼干，蜷缩在光柱下愤愤地想。


End file.
